shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Elsamaren
Elsamaren is the femslash ship between Elsa and Honeymaren from the Frozen fandom. Canon Honeymaren is part of the group that first encounters Elsa when she enters the Enchanted Forest. She and others were weary of Elsa to begin with, but after Elsa explains her intentions of freeing the Enchanted Forest from its curse Honeymaren quickly warms up to her. Later in the evening, Elsa and Honeymaren sit by a campfire and talk about the days events. As Elsa sings a part of "All of Found" she and Honeymaren joke about how all lullabies have some kind of terrible warning in them. Honeymaren then asks to see the shawl Elsa has with her, which belonged to Queen Iduna, and explains what the symbols on it mean. Along with them uncovering the unknown fact that Elsa, and her younger sister Anna, are half Northuldra, in which makes Elsa a member of Honeymaren's people. After the mist trapping the Enchanted Forest has been lifted, Honeymaren suggests that Elsa stay with the Northuldra which Elsa agrees with. As she feels that she belongs there and it would allow her to be with the four elemental spirits, since she is now the fifth spirit of ice. After Elsa receives a letter from Anna and rides on the Nokk to see her, Elsa passes Honeymaren, while she and her brother were rounding up their reindeer, and both women wave to each other. Fanon In the run up to the Frozen II's release there were rumours of Honeymaren possibly becoming Elsa's girlfriend, thought many were sceptical of such rumours. These rumours are believed to have been started from the storybook illustration of the two sitting beside each other by the fire, while Elsa shows Honeymaren her late mother's shawl. Much of the discussion played-out in the #GiveElsaAGirlfriend hashtag which first became popular in 2016. Once Frozen II was released, shippers quickly flocked to the Elsamaren and while some where disappointed that it did not become a canon ship, others were still happy with the friendship shown between the two and hoped to see more of them in future shorts or another Frozen movie. A few fans have even began to rival Elsamaren with the Frozen/Rise of the Guardians crossover het ship, Jelsa. Because of what happened between Anna and Hans in the first film, some have Anna friendly teasing Elsa's relationship or feelings for Honeymaren, by telling Elsa that she can't marry a girl she just met in their fanfic and artwork, for a laugh and to have a fun way to reference the lines that Elsa had once told Anna. Along with many featuring Honeymaren riding on the Nokk's back with Elsa in their fan-made work. On AO3, the ship currently has 122 fanfics, along with its number of fanfics on the femslash Frozen ship doubling/tripling since the film's release. Fandom FAN FICTION : : DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : Trivia *Both of them are limit time characters in Disney Magic Kingdoms. **Many of Honeymaren's quests in the game involve Elsa. Gallery Storybook Illustration of Elsa and Honeymaren by the Fire.png|Storybook Illustration Navigation